Rose of Life
by icywarm
Summary: A remake of my now deleted fanfiction 'Mikado'. Akane comes to a museum with her uncle, and is soon thrust into a strange place where the rose is her life. Two other people seem to be there as well. The world seems to want to kill them, but at the same time, give them a way to escape. Can they all escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Today marks the return of me posting stuff that wasn't an rp, and therefor a collab, with another person. It also marks the return of short chapters.**

**That's just where they want to end. Oh well. *shrug***

**This time, the Durarara/Ib crossover is more... Fueled by Ib rather than me literally watching PewDiePie play it and then just changing Ib and Gary and Mary to another character. So, it has elements of Ib, but is different. If that makes sense. Haha. ^^;**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Word Count: 414**

**"Words." - Talking**

_**-Words-**_** -Thinking**

* * *

"Unclllllllllllllllle." Akane whined out. "Why do _I _have to go?" IT was obvious that the ten year old did _not _want to go wherever it was her uncle was bringing her.

"Because, little miss," the older, redhead began. "You told me you wanted to become an artist. I know it might not hold true anymore, but it could do you some good to see some art."

Akane rolled her eyes and huffed, her arms crossing. "Fine. Who's the artist, anyways?"

Akabayashi chuckled, his shoulders moving up and down to show it was genuine. "Little miss, art galleries show the artwork of many artists. Ah, but I suppose we'll see the gallery of Nakura, to see his art."

Akane nodded. "Alright Uncle. And on your next day off, we can visit another gallery, right?"

"Of course, if that's what you want."

Akane fell silent then, letting her thoughts wander. Certainly, it was nice of Akabayashi to spend time with her on his day off. She had to remember to thank him afterward, even if she didn't think a visit to the art museum was all that interesting.

When they arrived, Akabayashi took her to Nakura's gallery, and handed her a pamphlet.

"If you want, you can wonder around, and look at the pieces at your own pace. Oi-chan will likely take awhile. Just don't leave this gallery, okay, little miss?"

"Yes Uncle. Thank you." Akane flashed the redhead a smile before dashing off.

Certainly, the different works of art were wonderful! There were paintings and sketches and drawings and sculptures. Some were of people or places or things. Looking at some of the art didn't offer her a clue of what it was.

_-How can anyone make so many wonderful things in their life?-_

Truly, it was simply magical.

Akane turned away from the statue she had just been looking at before freezing.

It was empty.

Akane couldn't fathom how. But glancing around the gallery showed that it was devoid of both life and art.

Empty.

Empty except for her, and the statue she had been watching.

'The Headless Rider'. That was what her pamphlet said the statue was called. It wasn't a name that gave the child much confidence.

Slowly, Akane turned back to face the statue. It was different. The statue now held a pitch black scythe. And it was poised to strike.

Before she could even let loose a scream, it moved, and the sharp blade hit her throat.

Everything went black.

* * *

**So, I do have the first several chapters done, but I don't actually have the fanfiction written. I'm not sure if I'll be posting every week, like I have been with the rps. But, please do review. It gives me a confidence boost. And the rps haven't been getting many reviews. Most of them have less reviews then the works I take forever in updating. ^^;**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Rose of Life'. Does that title fit? I hope it fits.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Here's chapter two. I didn't get many reviews for chapter one, which kinda made me think about not posting this, but since I have most of it already written out, that'd just be mean. Okay, let's reply to the reviews in here.**

**To guest (Codebreakeryuuki): Yes, Ib in this one is played by Akane. She's actually a novel character, and one we might be seeing in season two. As for who the other characters are, well, this story was put up with the characters Akane, Shizuo, and Izaya, so you can take a guess there. I appreciate the encouragement as well~  
**

**To nak-chrome: So the first attempt at a durarara/ib crossover got you to play the game? Cool. I've only played it first, and I sorta just wrote down what PewDiePie did when I first made it. Haha. Now I'm just using the basis of Ib for the crossover, so I hope it holds up with the first one.**

**Chapter Word Count- 622**

**Total Word Count - 1036**

* * *

Screaming. Someone was screaming. Once that was known, she knew that she was screaming. She also knew that she wasn't dead, like she should have been.

One of Akane's hands flew to her throat, but nothing was wrong.

Nothing was wrong except for her location.

Even without looking around, Akane knew that it wasn't the gallery. It wasn't even the museum.

_-So… Where am I?- _

That wasn't a question she could answer by just sitting in one spot. Against all instinct, Akane got up, and started to explore.

_-If you're lost, stay still and wait for someone to find you.-_

These words were in her head, but she didn't listen. She had been kidnapped enough times to know that when she had the freedom to move, finding the escape was the best option.

Akane started to walk. She walked for what must have been a mile, and had gotten nowhere.

Huffing, she turned around to try the other direction. With only a few steps, she found herself at a blue door.

_-But…-_

When she had started, there hadn't been a door in sight. She hadn't passed any in the hallway, and she didn't walk as far to find the door.

Seeing as there was nowhere left to go, Akane opened the door and stepped into the room.

Inside were two things. The first was a painting that took up the whole wall. It was a woman's head. Her eyes were aqua, and her hair a silky, chestnut color.

"The Missing Head."

Akane still had her pamphlet, and that was the name of the artwork. It was a painting of The Headless Rider's missing head.

Akane was so caught up in how beautiful the painting was, that it took her a few moments to notice the lovely blue rose that was lying in the middle of the floor.

"Take it!" A voice rang out as soon as Akane's gray eyes set their sight on the flower. "And do not lose it. The rose is your life. Life is fragile, so treat it so."

At the words, Akane swallowed. So, if she let the rose die, she'd be killed? Or was it literal? And the more damage that the flower took; the closer she was to death?

Either way, she couldn't just leave the flower. Akane picked it up. The moment she did, the painting melted away, revealing a door.

After just a moment of hesitation, Akane walked through the door.

It was another room. In it was just one thing. A small table with a grayish, reddish vase on it.

Akane stared at the vase, unsure of what to do. Was it good? Was there water in it? And, if so, was the water even good?

It was her lack of action that called the voice to speak again.

"It has four petals now. Damaged from your arrival. Red vases that are tinted gray, like the one in front of you, are one use. Blue vases are unlimited use. Water restores the rose to its full prime."

_-Four isn't all? I wonder… How many pedals does my rose hold?-_

Not wanting to be in more danger than she already was, Akane placed the blue flower into the vase. There was a flash of light. The vase was empty. The rose now had ten petals match the number of years she had been living.

It looked so beautiful now. A wonderful rose… But still one so young, with room to grow.

Grasping the flower again, Akane grew determined.

_-This is a weird game… But I'll win it and get back to Uncle!-_

With nowhere else to go, she turned around and walked back through the door, to the room she had gotten her rose.

* * *

**So here's chapter two~ Slightly longer than chapter one, but still short. Yeah. Sorry about that. Guess rps just have longer spaces in between where it's good to break them off for chapters than my own writing.**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. It gives me confidence and makes so I wanna keep the story going~**


End file.
